


Confused Nephilim

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bad Flirting, Case Fic, Dad Sam Winchester, F/M, Gabriel flirting with Sam, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack being Jack, Lucifer (Supernatural) Out of the Cage, M/M, Soulmates, slight dean/sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Jack is confused. It's hard enough understanding human emotions, but Dean isn't helping and Sam won't tell him what Lucifer did to him. Life isn't easy for the Nephilim.





	1. Case

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, short fic! I say that, but knowing me, it will end up being a continuous thing :) Kudos and Comments are appreciated!

Jack Kline was on a case. He was paired up with his Uncle, who was enjoying his new-found freedom, and his… sort-of Uncle. He wasn’t quite sure what to call Dean, but he wouldn’t call him a Dad. Dean didn’t like him that much, but he disliked Gabriel even more, so that was alright. He took the lead on questioning the Witness, Mrs Alice Williams, and she seemed to be flirting with him despite being married. Dean was soaking up the attention, and Gabriel and Jack walked into the kitchen to search for EMF or hints of Sulphur.

‘Why is a woman that has a husband flirting with Dean?’ Jack asked his Uncle, who shot him a smirk. Sometimes, it was hard to think of Gabriel as an Archangel, especially now that his Grace was so low. Gabriel finished searching for EMF, turning to look at Jack with a smile.

‘Because Dean is, to their eyes, attractive. And Dean enjoys the attention.’ Jack didn’t understand a lot about the attention couples had for each other. He didn’t really know why, for example, Sam and Dean weren’t in a sexual relationship, especially considering they were soulmates. He had asked Castiel that once, and his Dad had told him it was because of social etiquette. Jack still didn’t understand, so he would eventually ask Sam. His other Dad was better at explaining.

He knew Dean didn’t like him that much, mostly because of his real father. Lucifer, who had been killed by Amara, was someone that Jack found intriguing. He knew Lucifer had done bad things, but nobody would tell him what. But, with how angry Dean was, Jack figured it had to do with his Dad, Sam. It would explain why Sam had been so hesitant to speak to him, to begin with. He would ask about that eventually.

‘But Dean does not flirt with Sam.’ Jack thought maybe his Uncle could help, he certainly flirted with everyone, his Dad included. Sam always blushed a dark red under Gabriel’s attention, which annoyed Dean even more, but he never did anything about it. Castiel, when this happened, always gave Jack a look that told him now wasn’t the time to ask questions.

‘It’s complicated, kiddo.’ Gabriel stated, ruffling his hair as he walked back into the room. Jack ran a hand through his hair, straightening it, and then followed. The two were posing as FBI Agents, and Jack as an early-intern, which meant he didn’t really get to ask questions. The woman led them to the door, laughing at something Dean had said, placing a hand on his arm as she did so. Apparently, that was a good sign, because Gabriel winked at Jack.

‘Oh, must be a fun case for you, sweetie!’ The woman exclaimed, turning to Jack.

‘I don’t see what is fun about people being murdered.’ Jack stated, looking at the woman with confusion, and her face turned into an odd expression. A hand resting on his shoulder and steering him out of the door, Gabriel excused them and led him out towards the Impala. Dean was quick to follow, glaring at Jack.

‘This close to getting her number.’ He snapped, fingers close together. Jack just blinked, before getting into the back of the Impala. Apparently, Sam got priority over the Angels, Castiel got priority over Gabriel and Jack, and then Gabriel got priority over Jack, when it came to “shotgun”. Mary, a woman he considered the closest thing to a mother, apart from his blessed own, came before anyone, mostly because Sam went to the back when Mary was there.

They drove for a while, parking next to his Dad’s car in the Motel. Cas had driven Sam and Mary to interview the others witnesses, including the Mr Williams, and they would now convene to discuss what they thought was killing the people. Personally, Jack thought it was a Witch, but Dean wouldn’t listen to him. Gabriel had tried to give him time, but Dean was stubbornly ignoring his view.

‘Hey guys.’ Sam greeted as they entered the Motel room, the one that belonged to Sam and Dean. There was one for Mary as well, and one for the Angels, although Jack didn’t need that much sleep. Gabriel slept, even though he didn’t need to, and even Castiel had started to as well. Jack took a seat, explaining that Jack thought it was a Witch, but it evidently wasn’t.

‘Actually, it is a Witch.’ Sam stated, before showing them the spells they had found in one of the houses. Jack felt something odd in his stomach, a warm sort of feeling, and it only grew when Sam came across and placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘Nice work, Jack.’ Pride, perhaps? He smiled up to his Dad, who gave a gentle smile back, before they continued trying to figure out who the Witch was. Castiel also gave him a smile, a weird thing for a usually emotionless Angel, but it was nice.

‘Hey Sammy, I almost got that chick’s number. Alice Williams.’ Dean bragged, and Jack saw Gabriel roll his eyes. Mary had an odd expression, a mixture of fondness and amusement. He supposed it was because Dean was her son. Sam looked up from the laptop, not really concerned by this sentence.

‘The one married to Mark Williams?’ Sam asked, and Castiel smiled at Sam. Jack watched the interaction, trying to figure out what it meant. It seemed confusing, so many expressions to try and understand.

‘Yeah, that one.’ Dean looked proud, Jack had seen him sleep with many women, and Sam usually chose to ignore it. But this time, he looked just as proud as Dean did.

‘I got the guy’s number.’ Dean spat out the beer he was half-way through drinking, Mary burst out laughing, and the two Angels looked pretty smug as well. Dean glared at his brother, like there was something wrong with it. Was it the marriage issue? But Dean had been willing to overlook that?

‘Why’d you accept it?’ Jack thought that Dean looked jealous, and Sam seemed to know it.

‘He was good-looking.’ Sam said with a shrug, turning back to the computer. Dean opened his mouth, then thought it better and shut it. Jack observed Dean as he left, claiming he would grab dinner. Mary chuckled, then followed him out of the door as well.

‘Was it because it was a male?’ Jack inquired, looking to his Dad curiously. Sam shrugged, smiling up at Jack with a look that made the warmth return. It was the same feeling he got when he listened to the video from his Mother, or when Gabriel ruffled his hair and called him kiddo, or when Castiel showed some rare emotion.

‘Dean’s just stroppy because he didn’t get the woman’s number, Jack. There isn’t anything wrong with two guys being together.’ Jack thought that kind of made sense, and explained some things he’d accidently seen when flicking through the TV channels.

‘What if it isn’t reciprocated?’ Jack asked. He had seen people holding hands and kissing, flirting, but he didn’t know what happened when it was a one-sided affection. Did the person continue courting the one they liked? His real father, Lucifer, had said some explicit things to his Dad that Jack didn’t understand, and he wanted to ask, but wasn’t sure if Sam would be mad with him.

‘Then you respect the person’s wishes.’ Sam didn’t bother looking up from the computer for that explanation, and Jack briefly nodded. He would ask Sam once they were back at the Bunker, he decided.


	2. Bad people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's trying to learn about human emotions. It's a difficult lesson

In the end, it was Mary that got the killing shot. After killing the Witch, they went to a bar to celebrate, which was nice. Dean was already drinking, sitting at the bar with a pretty blonde. Jack was watching Gabriel flirt with someone, while Sam was nowhere to be seen. He had walked out a while ago, something Dean had said making him storm out. He wanted to go after his Dad, but he also didn’t want Dean to be annoyed.

Now that Dean was distracted, Jack slipped out of the booth, ignoring the looks of Mary and his Uncle. He made it to the door, walking out into the car lot. It was dark outside, the Impala parked near the back, but Sam wasn’t in it. Jack walked across, staring at the flickering street-lamp that had a lot of moths hovering around it.

‘Hey kid, you lost?’ He turned to find a man, probably Sam’s height, with a beard and yellow-teeth smiling at him. How polite, Jack thought, that stranger would check that he was alright. He put on his best smile, remembering how Gabriel had told him that people preferred it when he was polite.

‘No thank you Sir, just looking for my friend.’ He would have said father, but it wasn’t technically true, even if he thought it. The man’s smile grew, and Jack felt something tell him that this wasn’t right. But then again, he was quite a strong person, he had nothing to fear.

‘Sir, I like that. How ‘bout you come with me, till you find your friend.’ It was then that Jack realised he was being boxed in by the man, and Jack didn’t want to have to use his powers. They were temperamental, and he had hurt people in the past, so he didn’t want to use them. Instead, he tipped his head politely.

‘I’m alright, thank you.’ He went to walk away, but then all of a sudden he was on the floor. Someone had grabbed him and thrown him, and his cheek hit the floor. He pulled back his Grace, not allowing it to lash out, or even to heal his cheek. Stones stuck into his skin, and he scrambled back, mentally praying to Gabriel and Castiel. The man walked towards him, stood over him, before someone gripped the man’s shoulder and spun him.

A sickening crunch rang out, the man stumbling back and hitting the floor. Another hit, and then a sharp kick, and Jack blinked back the bright light of the streetlight that was now available from the falling man, staring at the person who had taken down his attacker.

‘Touch my son again, and I’ll kill you.’ It was always Dean that threatened people, Sam was such a friendly person, but right now, he looked scary. His eyes were murderous, the man stumbling to his feet and sizing Sam up. Even Jack wouldn’t attempt to take him on, not when he looked like that, and the guy ran away fast, blood dripping from his nose, which was probably meant it was broken. Sam watched him run, and Jack followed the gaze, finding a small crowd was watching. Words like Paedophile, rape, and pervert rang out as the guy ran, but Jack didn’t know what those meant.

Jack was pulled up, hands skimming over him to check he was alright, a thumb brushing along his sore cheek.

‘Are you alright? Can you heal?’ Sam murmured, staring down at him with concern. In that moment, Jack didn’t quite know why he did it, but he lunged forwards. His arms wrapped around his Dad, burying his head into his chest. He heard Dean shouting, pushing through the crowd, but Jack was safe with Sam hugging him, and the comfort was nice. One hand in his hair, holding his head gently, the other on his shoulder-blades, circling where his wings were, like Sam knew that was the best way to comfort an Angel.

‘I’m fine.’ Jack finally stated, and Sam took a half step back. Mary was there, and pulled him in for a hug, while Dean was just watching Sam. Jack finished hugging Mary, smiling up to the two Angels, both of whom looked quite angry. Part of him wanted to go to them, he could see their Grace tugging to reach him, but he kept his back, circling Sam. Like he felt it, Sam tilted his head and smiled down at him, and Jack beamed back. Maybe it wasn’t all bad.

**

They were back in the Bunker, and Jack was watching everyone settle in the library. He turned to Sam, and his Dad got the Hint, the two of them moving to the opposite end that everyone else was sitting at. Sitting on one of the wooden chairs, he let his Dad sit down as well, before he thought about what to ask first.

‘Why did they call him a paedophile?’ He finally asked, and he was aware that the others could hear, but they pretended not to be able to. That was polite, he thought.

‘Because that’s the name for an adult that is interested in children.’ Sam answered, face completely calm. Jack was almost jealous of the mind Sam had, he was so smart, he remembered so much. Castiel and Gabriel, they had an Angel lifespan to understand things, but Sam was only a human. Yet he was so smart, and sometimes Jack wondered if that was what made him a good Vessel for Lucifer.

‘In a sexual way?’ He opened the candy bar that Sam had bought him, taking a bite. He would have offered some to Sam, but it was Dean that preferred unhealthy foods. Maybe, eventually, Dean would like him as much as Sam did.

‘Yes.’ That seemed pretty straightforward, he thought. Adults couldn’t like children. He knew what rape was, in a basic form, someone trying to force sex on someone who didn’t want it.

‘How did you get there so quickly?’ Jack had been wondering about that as well, wherever Sam was, he had to be far enough away for Jack’s Grace not to react. Yet, as soon as Jack was punched, Sam was there.

‘I started coming across as soon as he approached.’ Sam stated, picking idly at one of his nails. Jack had Grace for those things, like the cut on his cheek that he had healed.

‘Why?’

‘Because he looked like a bad person.’ Jack hadn't seen that, he had thought the man was trying to be polite. How did someone recognise a potential rapist? Was that the right word? He then thought to the conversation that his father, Lucifer, had had with Sam. He wanted to ask the question, but he also knew it wasn’t polite, so he opted for something softer to broach the subject.

‘Was Lucifer always evil?’


	3. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bad idea in general, tbh

‘No, not always.’ Sam answered, staring down at his son. Jack looked so confused, chewing slowly on the candy bar as he tried to phrase questions correctly. It was cute to watch, but Sam didn’t mind the boy being blunt. He hadn't had the time to learn how humans’ worked, his only idea was based off of what they told him.

‘What was he like?’ They both knew that Jack should be asking Gabriel, because he was the one that remembered Lucifer the best. They also knew he didn’t want to talk about his big brother. Castiel knew very little, and so Sam found himself giving up things he hadn't ever told anyone.

‘Bright. When Lucifer was created, his Grace shone the brightest in all of the Heavens. His wings, much like Uncle Gabriel’s, were a bright golden colour. He used to help the fledglings learn to fly, helped them groom their wings and taught them Enochian.’ Sam thought back to the memories of the Cage, skipping through the bad parts and onto the stories Michael had told him.

‘Lucifer was always the strongest Angel, possibly besides Michael. The two loved each other, and their baby brothers, very much. Lucifer was closer to Gabriel by far, but he did have a soft spot for certain fledglings. When he was given the Mark of Cain, just before he was sent to the Cage, he watched Castiel fly for the first time.’ Jack’s eyes were slightly glazed over, his Grace reaching towards Sam, and he found the boy’s interest amusing. When he blinked back the haze, he looked happy.

‘But why does he not love them anymore?’ Sam didn’t point out that he was speaking about Lucifer in the present tense, he had a habit of doing the same. He thought to the Cage, to the moment when Michael broke, to the reaction of Lucifer.

‘He does love them, Jack. But he was too far gone to save.’ Understatement of the century, Sam thought, feeling the familiar tug of pain as he thought too hard about the Devil.

‘Can I meet Michael?’

**

An argument, that was what Jack had caused. Everyone shouting over the top of each other, Gabriel stating that he wanted to go to the Cage and see his elder brother. Castiel had taken his side, saying that they could quite easily overpower him if they needed to, as long as the spell-work was right. Dean was red in the face shouting, they had only just killed the Devil, now they wanted to unleach another Archangel on the world?

Jack didn’t understand what could go wrong. He knew that they had visited the Cage before, that Castiel had said yes to Lucifer. But this wouldn’t be the same, Michael wasn’t cruel, was he? Jack just wanted to meet him, because as much as he loved Gabriel, the thought of having another Uncle was a nice one.

‘I think we should go.’ Sam finally stated, and the room fell silent with the words. Sam, and perhaps Mary, were the only two that could convince Dean of something, so Jack was pleased that his Dad was trying.

‘You can’t be serious, Sammy.’ Dean snapped, but Mary held a hand out and rested it against his arm. He leant back to the touch, and Jack looked hopefully towards his Dad, only to find Sam staring back at him.

‘If Jack and Gabriel want to see Michael, then I think they should be allowed to.’ Sam said firmly, and Jack knew Dean would give in. Sure enough, the older Winchester stalked off, saying he needed more alcohol if they were going to do this. Sam offered to call Rowena, which made Mary raise her eyebrows at him, and Sam turned a dark shade of red.

‘Why is Sam blushing?’ Jack asked the two Angels either side of him, and Gabriel yet again ruffled his hair. Honestly, Jack was surprised he still had hair left.

‘Because Rowena likes flirting with Sam.’ A form of courting used between humans, or in this case, the True Vessel of Lucifer and a Witch.

‘Does Sam enjoy the flirting?’ Gabriel snorted with laughter, Castiel just sighed, and Mary watched Sam who was standing across the other side of the room.

‘No… yes Rowena, I need you here. No, not just me. I…’ The blush was only growing, which Jack decided was a good thing. Sam’s soul didn’t seem unhappy, just slightly embarrassed, and Jack enjoyed seeing Sam with a smile. It hadn't happened a lot, but it certainly seemed to be increasing.

‘How are you feeling?’ Castiel asked Jack, and he understood that Castiel was asking about the incident earlier. Jack thought about it, before looking across to his other Dad, who was still on the phone.

‘Confused. I am thankful that Sam saved me, but I do not know why he left the bar.’ Nor where he was, or why Sam seemed to know a lot about inappropriate touching. Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder, letting his wings brush into Jack’s space slightly. Neither Gabriel or Castiel were watching, so they would not have noticed, but Jack saw Sam’s eyes flick towards them at the movement. No human should be able to see such a thing, yet Sam seemed to be able to.

Then there was the way Jack’s Grace reacted to Sam, and Sam’s soul to him. He didn’t know why it happened, but he wanted to feel Sam’s soul. He wanted to be able to make Sam smile, to make him proud. He looked to all the books on Angels that they had, realised if he was going to figure out what this was, he probably needed to pay more attention to the Enochian lessons. The thought of that made him shudder, he didn’t understand why it was so complicated.

**

Sam looked across to where Rowena was preparing the spell, watched Crowley talking to Dean and Cas, watched Jack and Gabriel prepare to meet Michael. Sam stood away from the others, thinking about the fact that he was voluntarily stepping into the Cage. Of course, this was for Jack. But he didn’t know if he could do it, if he could be the person they needed when they got there.

They didn’t know what the Cage was like. Not even Gabriel could imagine… Sam shuddered. He didn’t know if this was a good idea, but Jack had been so… adamant. He wanted to meet Michael, and Sam could do that. Michael wasn’t a threat, not really, unless he thought Lucifer was still alive. Finally, when Mary came in and walked across to Dean, Sam decided he should probably join the others.

It was show time.


	4. Mica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Cage

Sam was careful as they arrived in the Cage, the freezing cold bringing back horrible memories. Beside him, Dean shivered, drawing closer to Cas and Mary. Gabriel peered around, Jack staying close to his Uncle as they looked at the cold stone. It took a moment for the Visage to form, Michael’s mind playing tricks on them as they stepped into his Cage. When Sam had been down here, it was usually Lucifer who controlled what the Cage looked like.

There were the occasional fights, but Michael rarely won. Lucifer was on home turf, he knew how to manipulate the Cage better than Michael could ever hope to do. Now, the Cage appeared in one of Michael’s fondest memories, a pine forest with a lake. The group seemed startled by the change, but Sam had seen this memory enough times to know what was happening.

He focused on the huddled Archangel, tucked in on himself and propped against a tree. Gabriel swore quietly in Enochian, none of the group knowing what to do. Michael didn’t look much different from when Sam had last seen him, his Vessel was a mid-twenties, dark haired brown eyed man, and Sam knew who he was. Well, roughly who he was. A very long ago Winchester, not that he had that name.

‘Don’t.’ Sam muttered as Jack took a step forwards, not yet knowing how the Archangel would react to people being in the Cage. His Son looked up at him, confusion and maybe even fear on his face. Silence fell yet again, before Sam worked up the nerve to take a step in the direction of the Angel. Michael didn’t look up, and Sam wondered if he was sane enough to even recognise they were here. He had no doubt that if Jack got close enough, Michael would react to the similarities between Grace of the boy and Lucifer.

‘Mica.’ Sam spoke softly, taking another step. The Archangel looked up, brown eyes focusing on Sam, and the brightest smile crossed his face. He was practically beaming, Grace relighting as he looked up.

‘Sammy! You came back for me!’ Sam hadn't really done that, but he gave a nod and a smile.

‘Yeah, Mica. I came back.’ He crouched down slowly, the Archangel reaching out for him. His hand lightly brushed over Sam’s skin, but he didn’t react. Not until the hand latched around his throat, beginning to squeeze. Sam held a hand up to the people behind, not wanting them to get involved.

‘Mica, he isn’t here. **_Heylel isn’t coming, Michael. Lucifer died.’_** He slipped into Enochian naturally, Michael’s grip relaxing as he looked at Sam with hope.

 ** _‘I don’t want to hurt you Sammy, but Lucifer makes me.’_** Michael’s voice was scratchy, probably because he hadn't spoken much while they were gone. Sam took a seat next to Michael, keeping contact with the Angel while doing so.

 ** _‘You don’t have to anymore, Mica. He’s gone. But I have brought someone to see you.’_** The Archangel focused on the people behind, eyes flicking immediately to Gabriel.

‘Baby brother.’ The Archangel stated, and he stood slowly. Gabriel looked wary, glancing to Sam, but the Hunter was keeping an eye on the Archangel. Gabriel walked forwards, Michael closing the gap, and he embraced his younger brother. Gabriel did the same, and Michael laughed in delight, squeezing softly. Then he stepped back, flicking his gaze to Jack. His Grace curled back, anger forming on his face, and the world started to shudder.

‘Easy, Mica. This is your nephew, Jack.’ Sam took a step forwards, he could reach Jack if he needed to get in between the two, and Michael paused.

‘Lucifer’s son.’ He stated, glancing at the Nephilim.

‘Yes.’ Sam confirmed, and the Archangel relaxed his Grace. Jack smiled awkwardly, and Michael took a step forwards.

‘I would like to see your True Form.’ Michael stated, and he didn’t wait for the answer. Gabriel swore, wings extending and covering Mary and Dean, Castiel going for Sam, but the Hunter didn’t need it. Michael’s body shifted, bright Grace pouring out, and Sam watched as the Soldier of Heaven extended his body. When his voice rang out, Sam was vaguely aware of how beautiful it sounded, how stunning Michael actually was. Jack looked terrified, wings fluttering under the power of the Archangel.

‘Mica, you’re scaring the boy.’ Sam scolded, the Archangel turning to face Sam. The bright light burned the back of his eyes, but it wasn’t uncomfortable enough to shut them. Wings, three sets of them, moved towards Sam like they had done before. Michael pulled back, reappearing in his Vessel and Sam saw his body start to fail. He reached the Archangel as he dropped, catching his body and ignoring the sting of his Grace.

‘Tired, baby brother.’ Michael stated, looking up at Sam. He nodded, knowing now that Michael was seeing Lucifer, not him.

‘Then sleep, Mica.’ Sam watched Gabriel draw back his wings, and he looked down to the Archangel as he carried him back to the tree.

‘I wish you were always nice, Lucifer.’ He stated, patting Sam’s cheek. The Hunter gave a brief smile, letting him rest.

 ** _‘I’ll see you soon, Michael.’_** Sam stated in Enochian, backing away from the Archangel.

 ** _‘Are you not staying, Heylel? I long to embrace you, brother.’_** Sam flinched, remembering just how far Michael longed for his brother. He looked to Gabriel, politely requesting they leave. He didn’t want to be here anymore.

**

Jack sat in the Bunker, thinking about what he had seen. A powerful Archangel, brought insane by the Cage. He then looked across to his Dad, who was helping himself to another whiskey. Sam had spoken Enochian fluently, and Jack had only picked up on some things, but he understood that Michael had mistaken Sam for Lucifer. He knew that must have hurt, and he longed to comfort his Dad, but Sam didn’t seem interested.

Even Dean was staying away, watching his brother drink himself silly from a distance. Gabriel hadn't said a lot since they returned from the Cage, and neither had Castiel. Jack wasn’t sure how Sam hadn't burnt up from the True Form of Michael, and it was yet another question he had for his Dad.


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a pretty big mistake

‘Sam, why did you not burn up when you saw Michael?’ Jack took a seat beside his Dad, who was on his laptop. Sam looked across, face tense, and Jack knew that he was going to ask it tonight. The questions that he was hiding because he didn’t know how to ask them, he was going to ask them now. They were alone in the Bunker, the other four had gone out, and it gave him the chance to speak to his Dad.

‘I had a while in the Cage to get used to it.’ But that didn’t explain all of it, did it? There was something that Sam wasn’t telling him, he would have just continued to burn up. And Sam knew he’d picked up on it as well, so he turned, shut the laptop and sighed.

‘Can you see my soul?’ Jack focused, looking at the bright shining soul, trying to focus on it as he stared.

‘Yes, why?’ It was quite a bright soul. Not as bright as Dean’s, although his tended to attack itself much in the same way as Sam’s did. He didn’t understand it, but Castiel told him not to tell the others.

‘Can you touch it?’ Jack’s eyes widened, he knew that would hurt. Why would Sam ask him to do something that was going to hurt?

‘It’ll explain.’ Jack hesitantly shuffled forwards, before he did as Sam said. His father gasped, sucked in air and arched painfully, but he didn’t make a sound. Jack focused, before finding a trace of Lucifer’s Grace right in the centre of his soul. It was what Jack had been researching, bonding with a human. He pulled back, stared up at his Dad with sadness.

‘I’m sorry, Dad.’ Sam’s eyes flicked with emotion, and he offered out his arms. Castiel and even Gabriel didn’t really understand Jack’s want for attention, but he loved the closeness. He hugged him close, burying into the flannel and breathing in scent. He wrapped his wings around his Dad, who chuckled and reached for the point on his shoulder blades where they connected to his back.

‘I love you, Jack.’ He was reminded of his Mom, the only other person to tell him that. He smiled, felt his Grace loop around Sam’s soul like it was home.

‘I love you too.’ Sam gasped, and Jack realised he had pushed his Grace too far, he tried to stumble back but when he did so, he left some of his Grace there. He’d done exactly what Lucifer had done, implanted his Grace into Sam without his permission. Jack rarely cried, but he was doing so now, and Sam was touching his stomach like he could pull the Grace out.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t... I didn’t know…’ Sam wrapped his arms back around him, shushing him and Jack cried into the shirt.

‘It’s okay, you’re okay. It’s not a problem, Jack. It just means you can hear me sometimes, you know how I’m feeling.’ Now that Jack thought about it, when he accessed his Grace, he could feel something else. Jack was surprised how happy Sam felt, before realising that his Grace had overtaken Lucifer’s, because Sam’s soul had accepted Jack’s grace. They stayed in the hug for a while, before Jack decided to push his luck.

‘I know I shouldn’t ask, but I… I have to know. Did Lucifer do that bad thing to you? Rape?’ His Dad tensed, and the pain that flared through Sam’s side of the bond had Jack actually doubling in on himself. He was pushed away from the warm embrace, Sam looking anywhere but at Jack, who knew the answer just from the reaction.

‘I’m sorry. I understand why you didn’t like me.’

‘Jack, you’re nothing like him. I just… I need a minute.’ Jack watched him grab his coat and phone before stalking up the stairs. He didn’t even look back, and the pain was so harsh, Sam was hurting. Jack longed to walk after him, every step away made his Grace hurt and his wings twitch in the direction of his Dad, but he couldn’t do that. Instead, he reached for the phone he had been given and found his other Dad’s number.

‘Jack?’ Castiel asked, music playing in the background.

‘Could you come back to the Bunker? I believe I upset Dad.’ He only then realised he had called Sam Dad, rather than Sam. If Castiel picked up on it, he didn’t say anything, just telling him that they would be back soon.

**

‘What did you do?’ Dean snapped, coming into the Bunker with an angry face. Mary was quick behind him, and didn’t stick up for Jack like she usually did. Probably because it was her Son that had run away, he thought miserably.

‘Take it easy.’ Gabriel snapped, coming to Jack’s side as if to protect him. Castiel did the same, before everyone looked to Jack. The boy sighed, sitting down on the chair.

‘We were talking, but I asked a question that made Sam upset.’ He thought back to the horrible feeling in his gut, the one that was still there. Wherever Sam was, he was still just as upset with Jack as he had been throughout the conversation.

‘What did you ask him?’ Gabriel asked quietly, and Jack looked away awkwardly. He wanted to know, he HAD to know what the Devil had done to his Dad…

‘I asked him if Lucifer raped him.’ He bluntly stated, and the entire room went silent. Gabriel sighed, crouched down to eye-level, which wasn’t that far actually, but he didn’t look mad.

‘Jack, I understand that this must be…’ Jack gasped, the pain in his stomach flaring up and he gripped the edge of the chair.

‘What did you do, Jack?!’ Gabriel demanded, his Grace coming forwards as Jack clutched the chair.

‘It was an accident, I didn’t mean to bond with him, it just happened!’ Jack tried to explain, while his Uncle turned and explained to the humans in the room that Jack had bonded his Grace to Sam’s soul. Meanwhile, Jack got a location on Sam, and didn’t bother waiting for the others. His wings moved around him, and he headed to his Dad.


	6. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear

‘I’m not mad at you, Jack.’ Sam assured, sitting up against the tree. Jack was curled up next to him, resting against his lap as they sat in the woods. Neither had spoken up until that moment, they didn’t have to, they were happy with the silence. Jack didn’t know how to even start apologising for everything he had done, but Sam seemed to be alright with it.

‘You aren’t anything like him. Jack, you choose who you want to be.’ He looked up to the hazel eyes that he couldn’t bear to see sad, but they seemed to be happy now. Sam was smiling softly, like Jack hadn't just stolen a piece of his soul.

‘I bonded with your soul.’ Jack pointed out, but Sam just shrugged.

‘You’re my son, Jack. It really isn’t that big of a deal.’ It was, Jack thought. Bonding with humans was basically non-existent, yet Lucifer had done it, and now Jack had as well. No wonder his Uncle had looked so freaked out when he had.

‘But I didn’t ask.’ He pointed out, remembering that conversation about consent that Sam had given him after the guy in the car lot tried to grab at him. Sam chuckled, ruffling his hair with a fond smile.

‘And you learnt your lesson. It was an accident, Jack. I can’t blame you for that.’ Jack wanted to point out that it was his fault, that he should have been more careful, but Sam genuinely seemed better. Jack prodded carefully at his end of the bond, then smiled. Sure enough, there was nothing negative in it. Sam seemed happy.

**

Jack flounced back into the Bunker, listening to Sam walking behind him. He strode right into the library, grinning to Dean, who was sitting in a chair. His sort-of Uncle looked terrified, was shaking his head sharply, and then there was Mary. She was slumped against the wall, eyes wide and fearful, blood at the side of her head.

Castiel was the next he spotted, kneeling in what Jack assumed was blood, and his Grace seemed like it was being restrained. Gabriel was in the room as well, but his Grace was completely gone, like he was terrified. It was then that Jack noted the last person in the room, and felt Sam grip his arm and pull him back. He let his Dad do so, standing behind the Hunter as he looked up at the Devil, who certainly wasn’t as dead as they thought he was.

‘Hey there, Sammy. Looks like you’ve got something of mine.’ Sam’s grip tightened, and if Jack had been human, it might have hurt. But Jack couldn’t care less, he was staring at the blond man in front, at the cold Grace and the dark smile. Sam’s end of the bond felt terrified, but it suddenly shut off, like he had learnt how to hide from Angels. Lucifer’s face darkened further, eyes narrowing at Jack. Oh, Sam had been trying to hide the bond.

‘You bonded with MY human?’ He stepped forwards, Jack stepped back. His wings were itching to wrap around Sam, to take them both far away from here, but he couldn’t do that. Because the others were here, and Sam wouldn’t leave them.

‘Lucifer…’ Sam started, but the Devil shot him a look that shut him up entirely. When the Devil stood in front of Jack’s dad, the Nephilim knew that he should be doing something. If he had Gabriel’s blade, he could kill him.

‘See this,’ He gestured between Jack and Sam, eyes burning blue, ‘isn’t okay. That’s my human, you have to find your own.’ Lucifer snapped, moving away from Sam and towards Jack. The youngest knew that Sam wanted him to run, but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t run away from his Dad, even when the Devil pulled a blade from his sleeve.

‘You see, the only way to break a bond, is to kill the other half.’ Lucifer moved towards Jack, the half-Angel backing away as he stared at the blade. Breaking the bond would be painful for Sam, that was the only thing he could think of, and apparently Sam had the same issue forgetting Jack. Lucifer moved so quickly that Jack screwed his eyes shut, expecting pain to radiate through. Instead, there was a strangled gasp, and pain flaring inside Jack’s mind.

Sam looked down to the blade in his stomach, and even Lucifer looked surprised. The Hunter looked back to Jack, the silent beg to run, but the Nephilim couldn’t take his eyes off of the blood. It was staining the shirt rapidly, Sam wobbling as the Devil lunged, catching him before he fell. Jack had only a couple of seconds to see golden wings wrap around his Dad before they vanished.

The Devil was gone, and so was Sam. The hold on the others in the room broke, but nobody spoke. Not even Jack, who was staring at the pool of blood. He’d got Sam stabbed, and now the Devil had him, and he couldn’t do anything.


End file.
